In Love With A Killer ( Jeff the Killer x OC )
by Kenchou
Summary: What will happen, if your Secret Love, Childhood friend and most important Human in the world, is left alone by you. You leave him all alone. but after five years, your ways cross, but you are his worst enemy's girlfriend.? can you stand it? If you want to find out, keep reading. Rated M for a lot of pervertness and sexual contents following in the end. ( Yes. Lemon indeed)
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With a Killer.**

_Chapter 1 : Prolog._

It was an usual friday morning, and I was about to enter school, when my best friend, Jeff came along, and pulled on the back of my bra, to scare me.

'' Jeff!'' I yelled. '' I told you to stop doing that! I hate those things too, but since I wear them you do this all the time!'' I pouted unhappily.

_Oh, just in case you are wondering, i'll introduce me now._

My name is **Lillieth**, Lillieth Thompson.

I just turned twelve, and I have butt-length blonde hair, and blue eyes.

I'm always the tiniest, and most emotional of all around me, and scared of everything.

Jeff, or should I say, 'Jeffory' is my best friend on the whole planet! And to be honest, I have a really bad crush on him, since two years ago.

_..his lovely blue eyes, mixed with his handsome brown hair.._

The day we met was when I first tried to skate on the streets. I got a badly injured knee, because I fell, face first, into the dirt. My face got scratches and that stuff, but my knee really hurt! But I was lucky, Jeffory came and took care of me.

_To be honest, he's two years older than me, and I feel __**really **__bad about him always trying to protect me. _

_He totally ignores Liu, his younger brother, when he's around me. _

_And I noticed, Liu had started to cut himself, because of.. well. __**me.**_

_But Jeffory couldn't see that. He was so blind._

I turned around, trying to look angry, but failed, because he was grinning widely at me.

I looked up, to face the tall boy and locked my eyes with his. _**Glaring**_.

But I couldn't stand it. I turned around and walked straight into the school, Jeffory following me.

_'' Hey Lil', whats up? '' _he asked worriedly.

_'' Nothing. Everything is all right! I have to get to class soon, excuse me. '' _I said, and brushed past him.

_I'm So Sorry..._

_I'm such a Liar..._

_I'm a disgrace..._

_I'm not worthy being around you..._

_Forgive me.._

_**..My dear friend..**_

I could feel him staring holes into my back, but I couldn't care less. I had to forget about him soon. But he doesn't know what is going on. He deserves to know, but I just can't bring myself to tell him..

_-I'm moving. _

_-I'm going Far far away._

_-We won't see each other again._

_**..Forget about me..**_

I couldn't tell him I was moving, could I? no. of course not.

But today is the last day of me staying in this small town.

_And I was going to spend it with Jeffory! At all cost!_

The day went by smoothly, and I didn't get much homework.

_' I won't to them anyways, because i'm moving'_

I waited in front of the school gate, until I saw Liu, looking a bit down.

The white haired boy noticed me, and obviously forced a smile.

_''H-H-Hey Lillieth. A-are you waiting for Jeffory a-a-ag... again? '' _Liu blurted out the last part and he seemed to not even realize it. Well. What ever..

_'' Yes I do. Let's walk home together shall w- ''_ I got cut off quickly, by a tall figure, standing behind me and covering my eyes with his warm.. comfortable.. hands.

Of course I knew who it was.

But I guess he would be happy to see me clueless.

_'' uhm... Jona? '' _I started.

I could feel that the figure shook his head.

_'' erm... huh... An? Jason? Tyler? Emy? Nicholas? Luke? ''_

He shook his head again. But this time he had problems trying not to laugh.

_'' Hmm.. are you perhaaaaabs.. Jeffy? ''_ I turned around and tickled his belly.

He blurted out laughing.

'' Hah! You knew it was me all along, didn't you? Ah-ahaha!'' he said in between breaths.

Even if i'm just twelve, I act way older already, but I don't care about things like that now, because I saw, that Liu already left.

'' Huh? Where's Liu gone? '' I asked Jeffory.

'' Liu? He was here? I didn't even see him. '' Was his reply.

'' he was standing right there! I swear!''

in that moment, someone jumped on Jeffs back, and covered his eyes with his hands. It was Liu, trying to do the same thing as Jeff.

But Jeff quickly pushed him to the ground.

'' would you stop that?! Go away. Me and Lil' are having fun here!''

The boy around my age was about to cry, but I just stood there,** frozen**.

_**''You don't even care about me anymore! I HATE YOU! ''**_ was all Liu said, before he broke free from Jeffory's strong grip, and ran away.

_Don't worry, Liu. You can have him all to yourself soon. I won't stay in your way much longer._

Jeff grabbed my arm as if nothing had happened, and dragged me past him.

_'' don't be so slow! We wanted to go to our place today, right? ''_ he said cheerfully.

I couldn't even change from my school uniform, because he led me straight to **our place.**

A small place, with a tiny lake, hidden behind a few trees and bushes, so that no one could ever find us there. We found it about a year ago, when we where playing football together, and the ball got stuck in a tree branch.

_**Sigh.**_

_I will miss you so much._

As we finally arrived, we both let ourselves fall back, on the green gras,_ just relaxing._

I closed my eyes, smiling.

_This is how I wanted to die. Why can't someone freeze this momen-_

_'' I wish I could freeze this moment, so that it never has to end.''_

I can't believe that he said, what I was thinking.

I smiled even more.

_''this would be nice. Yeah.''_

_''Lets come here tomorrow again, alright?'' _He suggested.

My smile instantly turned into a frown.

_'' y-yes.. just wait here for me, I want to change before I come here. I won't wait for you after school, so that I can be here on time.''_

I was feeling so bad. But I know how to solve this problem.

_'' Jeffy? ''_

_''yeah? ''_

_'' what would you do if I was gone? Just gone, out of your sight. Forever.''_

_'' hmm. I think I can't even stand the thought of losing you. What about you?''_

_''Same here.''_

_''…''_

_''…''_

_'' Haha! But this could never happen, we can't be parted! Right? '' _he said, looking a bit worried.

_'' Of course __**NOT**__! '' _I tried to sound as cheerful as I could, and I think it worked.

_'' hey Jeff? Can I touch your hair?'' _I guess this was just me, being childish again, hell i'm twelve years old, so just let me be a kid! _But.. his hair.. its smell.. it was so soft.. you guys don't have a clue how much I love his hair. It was a bit longer than usual boys hair-length, but that is just what I liked the __**most**__ about his hair._

_''Go ahead.'' _He said, and turned around, making it possible for me to stroke his hair, whilst laying on the ground. And so I did.

After a few minutes of silence and hair stroking passed by, I was about to cry, because the silence made it possible for me to think about all the things we did together. And how he will never know, in what confusion my heart is, when i'm around him.

_**Sigh.**_

With this thought, hours passed by. We barely talked. And Jeffory was clearly enjoying me stroking his hair, he '' hmm... '' - ed a bit, from time to time, and said things like '' stroke more left../ right..'' until he fell asleep. He looked so peacefull. I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up, and as I got up, I took my scissor and cut of a few locks of his hair, but only as much that it wouldn't be seen.

_I'm such a freak._

After I hid the hair in my pocket, I wrote a letter, and hid it carefully in the bush, that could only be seen when you were entering the place, I doubt he would look at it when he wakes up. Before I placed the letter in the bush, I wrote '' to Jeffory. I will miss you. Good bye. '' on its back, and finally placed it while Jeffory was snorring loudly behind me.

_I_

_**Love**_

_you_

_so _

_much.._

_**but please forget about me..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In love with a killer.**

_Chapter 2: 5 long years_

_5 years ago.._

_I left him alone.._

_and just as i thought.._

_i would never see him again.._

_he suddenly appeared.._

_just out of.. _

_no where.._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was on my way to school, as my boyfriend, Randy approached me.

_''Honey, how are you? You look a bit pale.'' _he said, in an 'oh-so-sweet' tone.

He isn't like this. Not at all. Normally he just jerks around and is mean but..

he is working on getting in my pants for a few weeks now and I seriously can't stand the idea of being raped by my own boyfriend anymore.

Even though I can't break up with him, because i'm scared he might hurt me again, I just try to ignore him as much as I can.

_**Why did I even go out with him in the first place? **_

_Well, I don't know._

_**I think you do. You couldn't stand anymore loneliness and it nearly drove you insane because..**_

_Shut up! I don't __**miss**__ him!____I don't __**need**__ him!__** I don't need anyone!**_

…

**Silence.**

…

_'' Honey, I think I asked you something, didn't I? '' _He said once again, and his voice began to sound more and more aggressive.

'' Ah.. N-No.. i'm fine. Really! '' I responded, trying to not sound too obvious.

_It would be 5 years by now._

_5 years since I left my beloved friend, and crush._

_I asked myself so often, what he must've thought,_

_What he must've felt._

_And.. if he missed me..(__**too**__)_

I was so lost in thought, as suddenly, randy pulled on my hair, yeah, I should probably tell you what changed about me, huh? Yeah, can do.

My hair is still butt-lenght, but I died it raven black and I usually wear pigtails now, and that got me my nickname here, everyone just calls me raven. Even my parents.

No one ever asked if I liked this name or not, I just am supposed to accept it.

After 2 years of leaving home, I remembered Liu cutting himself, and asked myself, why he did this, and if this would help, reducing the pain..

so I started cutting too.

And now I understand everything..

it is an addiction I can't fight anymore.

It's not like I wanted to die.. _right?_

I just _wanted_..

I _wanted_..

I _want._.

_**..well, what do I want?..**_

I don't have much friends, and never had many anyways, but I got randy, and his friends.

Even if they would never like me, as a person, they do like raven. As a toy, to easily play with.

**FLASHBACK : **

Troy looked at the new girl, and pointed a finger at her.

_'' look at this freak, she's so uncool.''_ He said.

Keith responded snorting

_'' yeah, she's like, so strange. She's such a nerd, I can tell just by the look of her.''_

Lillieth could hear them, as she brushed past the two, and bumped into someone.

_''well well well, what do we have here? ''_ randy said calmly.

As Lillieth bumped into randy, her glasses fell to the floor, and randy quickly stomped on them.

'' I think you look way better without them. '' He said.

Lillieth looked at him, with an uneasy face and replied.

'' W-Who.. who are you? Please don't hurt me too, i've had enough already..'' her voice was shaking.

Yes. Right. She had enough. She got beaten up every time she walked to her locker, and she already got beaten up three times today.

Her eyes were trailing off as she thought she was going to die.

Randy raised his hand, and Lillieth quickly shut her eyes, just to get slapped in the face. Hard.

She could feel her cheek burn, and her eyes were welling up with tears, as she was about to pick up her broken glasses and just go away, randy grabbed her arm.

'' you know, don't say such things. You will just get beaten up even more. Just stay with me for a while, and I make sure, no one hurts you, alright? And don't dare to wear glasses anymore, I don't wan't some nerds around me.'' he said, angrily.

After that, he called his two friends, the guys who talked about Lillieth earlier. Keith and Troy.

'' Guys, this is my New toy, don't touch her or I will kick your asses. Understood? '' Randy said, both boys nodded in response.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

As Randy kept pulling on my hair, I turned around to look at him.

'' Yes Randy? '' I responded, trying to sound calm.

'' You look so hot today, you know. How about we go to my place later? '' he suggested.

_I knew it. I__** fucking**__ knew it!_

'' Ah.. i'm sorry, I have to help my mum with eh.. th-the thing, you know that.. thing. The laundry! Yeah right, the laundry! We got lots and lots of laundry. I'm sorry..'' i responded, trying to avoid his gaze.

'' oh. Is that so? Then I will just come and pick you up tomorrow, I called your mom yesterday, and she told me you don't have anything to do on Saturday. And remember to wear that short skirt I bought you, alright honey?''

he asked, not really wanting to get any answer but ''yes''

_Oh mother. You don't know what you've done to me.._

Just as I was about to continue walking, he wrapped his arm around my waist and nibbled on my ear. I wanted to tell him that i'm disgusted by him, that I will never belong to him, and that I hate him with all my heart.

But how could I tell that, to the guy who saved me that day? I should be thankful. It's not that someone else was going to ever love me, like he does. Even if he just see's me as an object to relieve his sexual needs, I still feel loved.

Just as I was going to enter the school bus with Randy, some guy bumped into us, and Randy got pushed away from me, _lucky me._

As I saw the white haired boy, who bumped into Randy, I widened my eyes, and hid behind a few people in the bus.

He looked just like _**Liu!**_

_JUST_

_LIKE_

_LIU!_

As I saw his green orbs glaring at randy and apologizing, I knew it must be him.

I knew it!

I was so terrified and happy at the same time.

If Liu is here, could it be that Jeffory is here too?!

My heart began to pound uncontrollably at the thought of seeing the grown up Jeffory, that I nearly blacked out.

And then I saw him, stepping into the bus, right after Liu.

A tall guy, around twenty years old, with sparkling blue orbs, not daring to look into mine, with his shoulder length brown hair, that looked so.. handsome.

But something about him made my heart go wild. His aura wasn't usual.. it was differen't from what I felt five years ago. But whatever, I knew it must be him..

_Jeffory.._

I felt my heart nearly burst out with tears of happieness.

Suddenly Randy charged at them, but before I could tell him to stop, everything around me got black.

_I've gone to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love With A Killer.**

_Chapter 3: Getting to know Liu better_

_I'm about to __**loose my mind**__.._

_You've been __**gone for so long**__.._

_I'm __**running out of time**__.._

_-I need a doctor.._

_-Call me a doctor, _

_-i need a doctor, __**doctor,**_

_**-to bring me back to life..!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

My vision is all blurry..

.. after a while, it got clearer..

I was standing in the middle of a park, and it was summer.

I saw butterflies flying through the air,

I smelled the air, that was filled with nostalgic of a summer of _happieness._

There were happy couples, walking hand in hand along the road, and a few kids playing.

A girl with long blonde hair, and a boy with brown hair, were playing hide and seek.

Theyr expression was so smooth, and happy.

But a few meters away, there was a kid with white hair, sitting on the ground, looking at his feet.

He looked, so, so.. sad.

He was holding something in his hand, and pulled it across his wrist.

Red liquid was dripping from his wrist, dying his shoes a deep red color.

Then he looked at the two kids playing, and smiled.

He said something, that I couldn't hear, and then continued to look at his feet.

It felt like I was on drugs, since I couldn't move, or hear anything. My whole body was_ numb _and _motionless._

I felt warm liquid dripping down my chin. I was in fact, crying. _But why?_ I didn't feel sad at all.

I even felt some kind of.. _hapieness._

As I blinked, and re-opened my eyes, the scenery suddenly changed, and I was standing in dark room, where I could hear nothing but loud sobbing.

Suddenly loud music started playing, and the lyrics just appeared in my mind.

_Oh you can't hear me cry.._

_See my dreams all die.._

_from where you're standing.._

_**On your own..**_

The room lit up, and I could see a boy, curled up on his bed, crying.

It was..

_Liu._

But that wasn't enough.

Now he even started talking to himself.

'' he's with her, again. She has no clue. She has no clue how much I..''

his voice trailed off..

and everything went** black **again..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up, and felt that someone was pressing my hand, very hard.

_'' M..mum? ''_ I said, with a cracking voice.

_'' You're awake! '' _the voice started. _'' but sadly.. i'm not your mother.'' _he continued.

_'' My name is Liu..'' _

My eyes widened in shock. _**Did he find out who I am? **_

_'' Can you remember your name? ''_ he asked, helping me stand up.

_'' I'm Raven.. yeah. My name is Raven. but.. how did I...'' _he must've noticed the confused look in my face, and then he suddenly started talking again.

_'' you collapsed in the bus. The nurse said, you were suffering from __**dehydration **__really badly, and asked me if I could take care of you. I think you got caught in the fight between me, my brother and this idiot, too. I'm so sorry, I felt bad and agreed to take care of you, even if this is my first day of school.. I guess you just seem kind of familiar to me.. do we know each other, by any chance? ''_

then, a thought I never thought in five long years, came into my head. _**'' maybe.. Jeff hates me for just leaving.. hate. Yes. He must hate me. They shall never know, who I am. I want to be friends with them. BOTH of them.. Liu would only suffer if I told him, that i'm Lillieth. I'm pretty sure he would. Will they accept me? I don't know. I will just try to get them used to this school for a while.''**_

_''ah.. I don't think so. You mean you.. fought with randy? '' _I wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.

_'' yeah, this fucking bully. I heard he beats up everyone, even his girlfriend! Do you know anything about him? '' _Liu said.

_'' I... I am his.. h-his...- '' _that's when I was cut off, by the loud sound of the infirmary door, being smashed open.

And there he was, panting heavily. Randy.

'' I'm taking care of MY girlfriend. Raven, we're going! '' he yelled, as he pulled me after him.

I cried out in pain but he didn't care. He just kept pulling.

That's when I noticed that he was pretty damaged, and wore a few bandages.

'' R-Randy are y-you..? '' I stuttered.

'' I'm fine. Did I tell you to speak in my presence?! Shut up! '' he suddenly stopped and slapped me right across the face. I could feel my cheek burn, and my nose start to bleed.

_'' Randy..'' _I started, trying to sound as serious as I could. _'' stop this.., i'm not something you can play with, i'm human! I have feelings! I don't belong to y- ''_ I got cut off, by a punch in the stomach

_'' I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. ''_ he chuckled and finally let go of my arm, and just walked away.

I collapsed to the floor and coughed up some blood.

Suddenly, Liu appeared behind me, looking terrified. _'' S-So you are h-his...g-girlfriend? ''_ he asked, obviously hoping to get a ' no ' as an anwer, but I just nodded, sitting on the floor and holding my stomach.

_'' I'm s-so.. so scared of him. I tried to break up with him so often.. but this is how it always turns out. I want to go home. Hide in my closet and never come out again.'' _I said, trying to hold my tears back.

Thats when Liu must've noticed what i've done to my wrist and lower-arm area, because he gasped in shock, whilst pointing at my rolled up sleeve.

_''y-you..'' _He stuttered. _'' do your parents know about.. w-what you're doing..?'' _he tried to sound as polite as he could, too bad it failed.

My lips curled up, into a slight smile.

_'' do YOUR parents know? '' _I replied.

He seemed shocked, that I recovered his 'secret ' but I could tell, by his actions, that he still cuts himself.

_'' o-of course not..'' _his expression smoothed and he looked at me with his glowing green eyes.

_'' Liu.. I..'_' I started, when I was once again, cut off, by Keith and Troy, who charged at Liu, and dragged him past them. He was screaming and struggling to break free from their grip, but I couldn't do anything, just watch them taking my crush's brother..

_i'm so sorry.. _

_i'm just causing problems if you are around me.._

_you shouldn't be here.._

_**Leave!**_

_It's for your own sake.._

_**i'm begging you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With a Killer.**

_Chapter 4 : Electrifying_

It could've been..

_Seconds.._

_Minutes.._

_Hours.._

_'I don't even know anymore!'_

I just sat on the floor, coughing up blood between my breaths.

I wanted to help Liu so bad, but I just couldn't move!

_'I have to help him!'_

_'__**Shut up, you make me sick.'**_

_'Never! No! I've had enough! You always tell me to keep my mouth shut about things, that are more than important!'_

_**'and they could eat him alive, but still, you are just a weak little girl, what could you do? Bite them in the finger and tell them to stop or you would bite their hands off? '**_

_'shut up, shut up , shut up , SHUT UP! ENOUGH!__**'**_

_**'tsk.. you foolish little girl, you know I should just-'**_

_'' Hey! You! Can you hear me? Have you seen Liu ?! My little brother, you were the one he took care of, right?''_

A panting boy with a phone in his hands ran towards me and practically yelled in my direction. _**Jeff..**_

_'' H-He.. H-He...! '' _I tried to tell him what happened, but I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore, and nearly choked on my own salvia.

_'' what is it?!'' _he stood right in front of me. Not caring about my physical condition at all.

_So it was true.._

_I really was in Liu's way huh?_

_That much about the __**' happy seeing each other again '**_

He suddenly pulled me up and held my arm high in the air, to get a better look at my pained expression.

_''Where- is – my- brother?!'' _He yelled, and pointed at his phone. There was a message

_' to : Jeff – From : Liu'_

_**XXX**_

_' __**Help me!**__ Find the girl I took care of! Fast! '_

'' He.. He's...! '' I panted heavily, still scared of the way he was holding my arm, ready to crush my bones any minute.

That's when I realized something.

_' when I can't tell him.. maybe I can show him! '_

I quickly grabbed his arm and pointed in the direction they both ran with Liu, and he immediately understood, because he was lowering my arm into a comfortable position, and followed me down the corridor.

I was pretty sure about where he had to be. They got a tiny hide out in one of the janitor rooms, that was abandoned a long time ago. So I led him there.

We ran all the way, and we both were panting heavily as we arrived. I was a bit faster than Jeff, but he didn't seem to care, because he was running at his maximum speed to catch up with me.

As we stood in front of the janitor door, my stomach suddenly hurt like hell, and I coughed up some more blood, spitting it right onto Jeff's school uniform. I mentally slapped myself and looked at him, blinking my painful tears away in shame.

He just looked at me and grew wide-eyed. _'' You're hurt too! Who did this?! Was it the same guy that is after Liu?! ''_

I nodded hesitantly and then pointed to the door of the janitor room.

_As if to say 'don't mind me! Save Liu! '_

_'So he did care, right?'_

_**' no he didn't. You're just a piece of worthless trash. No one needs you.'**_

_' for once, we agree, dear inner me.'_

And so he ran into the janitor room, I heard him gasp and then the door smashed shut, leaving me to look at the door, alone.

I heard loud noises for a few minutes, until I felt the pain in my stomach-area lessen, and at the same moment, the noises grew silent, making me curious.

_' did he do it? Did they even fight? Was Liu even in there?!'_

since I could finally think again, thousands of questions flew around in my mind, and I suddenly felt as if I had to answer all of them at once, so I slowly stumbled my way to the door, softly putting my hand on the door knob.

' I don't care what lies behind this door, if jeff is hurt.. I will destroy them with all my might. _'til I collapse._

I turned the knob and slowly the door opened with a slight creak sound.

But..

what I saw made my heart want to burst out any second.

My eyes grew wide in fear and my bones felt like jelly.

What I saw was..

Jeff lying on top of His bleeding brother,_ also bleeding!_

I grinded my teeth, just to keep them from shaking.

And in one corner of the room.. Keith and troy, also lying on top of each other, heavily injured and out of conciousness, just like jeff and Liu.

And Randy, standing in the middle of the room, knife in his hand, chuckling silently.

As I took a closer look at him, I saw that he was all covered in blood and his bandages were half ripped off his body.

He looked me straight in the eyes..

it felt as if he had lost every single bit of sanity, as he began walking towards me slowly.

_''Randy..'' _I choked out, a few drops of blood falling down my chin, making a slight 'splat' noise.

He suddenly stood right in front of me and rose his knife.

_' so thats it huh? '_

_**'finally the world can continue without you.'**_

_'ah-ah-ah. Don't be too happy. When i'm gone, you will disappear too.'_

_**'Wait, WHAT?!'**_

_' A fast thinker, aren't we? ' _

_**' Move you worthless piece of mud! '**_

Suddenly my hand started moving on its own, and slapped Randy right across the face, causing him to gasp and stumble backwards.

_**'' Get your ass out of here or I will crush your every bone and use it as toothpaste. ''**_

Then, My foot moved without me controlling it, and I kicked him in the ribcage, until he fell to the ground, looking at me in fear.

I strangely didn't care if he could see my panties, but I felt fully satisfied with what I was seeing.

Randy.._suffering_.. because of _**me.**_

_**'' and if I ever see you again, I will break your skull and throw it into the garbage, where the rest of you belongs to anyways!''**_

I yelled, I mean, it wasn't me but it was.. _**me.**_

I felt warm liquid on the floor.

_**'' No way, did the tough Bully suddenly PISS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR?!''**_

I laughed while I could see him ready to faint any second. I held my stomach from laughing, surprisingly, it didn't hurt one bit anymore.

Then he fainted. I kicked Randy, Keith and Troy out of the room and feld once again control about my own movements.

_Jeff!_

_Liu!_

I mentally yelled, as I ran towards them.

Both of them were lying on the ground, motionless.

Suddenly Jeff moved his hand and cupped my cheek, softly.

I felt little electroshocks floating to my whole body, so I twitched in surprise and held his hand in mine.

_'' Help...H-Help us..'' _He choked.

I then realized that his arm was bleeding heavily, so I quickly ripped off a piece of my skirt and wrapped it around his wound, causing him to gasp in pain.

_'' don't worry.. i'm here.. '' _I tried to comfort him as good as I could.

_'' Y-you're injured yourself.. right? Just get someone to …''_

he trailed off as he saw me smiling at him.

_'' I said, don't worry, Jeffory. '' _I whispered his name, so he couldn't hear it.

_You'll be fine_

_**My friend..**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Whoah! So thats part 4.**_

_**I seriously thought that no one would read it xD but I got like a ton of messages and reviews to continue this story, and I've been planning on doing a new part for daaaaays, but I just couldn't find the time to do it.. ._.' **_

_**don't hurt meh Q^Q'**_

_**AAAANYWAAAYS let me know how you liked this part so far ^_^'**_

_**Love ~**_


End file.
